Painting Dreams
by 1stRainbowRose
Summary: Sarah is on a mission to find an artist good enough for her.  But what will the results of her request be?  And could he ever understand?


Sarah was on a mission. She HAD to find someone with amazing artistic skills. Who could paint a picture without ever seeing the subject, yet still have it look exactly like she wanted.

Thankfully her skills at the performing art allowed her to be able to talk to the amazing artist at school without them looking at her weird. In fact she was quite good friends with most of them, and had even gone on a date with one or two.

"Hey Deryl," She said, flashing a smile at the newest member of their group. "I hear you've got quite a talent in drawing."

"I don't know about that," he replied blushing slightly.

"Don't listen to him! I saw a sketch he did of an angel, and I swear it was about to jump right off the page, singing glory to god, and bless me. Or these little creatures that were cute and creepy at the same time, which I swear I heard laughing," Alice said from his side, shoving him playfully.

"Well, I'm wondering if you'd be willing to draw something for me," Sarah asked, flashing him a smile that had always gotten her things before. Ironically, she had first seen it used by the focus of her picture.

"Er, sure, I guess." He replied, popping a french fry into his mouth.

"Great! Why don't we hang out after school and we can go over the details," she grinned happily as he nodded.

"Meet you at the Malt Shoppe?" He suggested as the bell rang.

"Sure, see you then." She said, tossing the last of her school lunch into the garbage and rushing to class.

---

"Hey Sarah, sorry I'm late. You seemed pretty serious about this so I ran home and got my portfolio for you to look at," Deryl said, sliding into the booth across from her. Setting down a black binder, he grabbed the extra menu and started looking through it.

Sarah looked over the pictures, impressed with what she saw. The boy had a talent, his images looking so realistic that she expected the water on the lake to ripple in a breeze, or the couple to start swaying to unheard music.

"So, what do you think?" Deryl asked after placing his order, nodding at the binder.

"You've got quite a talent," she replied. "The thing is, I'd be asking you to do something a little bit different."

"I'm game for anything," He said, shrugging. "I do all types of drawings anyways, those are just my best pieces."

"Oh, it's not that," she quickly amended. She felt her cheeks go red as she continued, "It's just that... Well, you won't be able to have a model for this picture, only the way I describe them. I'm willing to pay you for it."

He shrugged. "Seems easy enough. You want me to do a sketch for you? Have it be of someone I don't know, and see if I can draw them well enough to justify me doing this main picture."

She though about it for a moment, sucking at her shake. Nodding, she said, "That sounds like a great idea. When do you want to do it?"

"Why not now? I've got all of my stuff here." He pulled out his sketchbook and opened it to a clean page, clicking his pencil twice.

"Okay then. Let see," she mused out loud, "Who do you not know. Oh, okay. He's a kid, about four years old. He had this dusty blond hair that never seems to lay flat, but is never a mess either. He has a really cute button nose, big green eyes, and always has this huge smile on his face."

As she talked he drew, tilting the paper in different directions. He continued to work for a few minutes after she fell silent, finally flipping the sketch to face her.

"Toby!" She gasped at the grinning little boy captured on the paper. Look up she saw a similar smile reflected on her friend face.

"I take it I did alright?" he asked, turning it towards him again.

"More than alright. It looked exactly like him, and I didn't give you that much information. I'll be able to give you even more detail for the other picture."

He flipped to a new page, nodding his thanks to a waitress when she set down his food. "I take it I've got the job then. First off, what size do you want this to be?"

"Um... I haven't really thought about it," she confessed.

"That's fine, I'll figure it out as I work on it. Did you have a particular medium you wanted it to be in? That will decide how long it would take before you got it."

"Nothing fancy," she assured him. "If you just wanted to do it in pencil I'd be fine with it. Although, I would like it to have color, so whatever you decide." He nodded, munching on his burger thoughtfully.

"Alright, so who or what will I be drawing? Give as much detail as you can. Also, tell me what type of a relationship or mood you want. Any short of detail you can give me would help." He said after they finished eating their food.

"Well, it a man I met about two years ago," Sarah said, eyes glazing over slightly in memory. "He has feathery hair that comes down to here, that's a whitish-blond. But rather than just being like regular hair it's really layered. Sometimes he'll even take certain clumps and put dye in them to match whatever it is he's wearing. He's just a little bit taller than be, but has this royal air about him that makes him seems so much taller than you. His nose is about this long and hooks down every so slightly at the end. His mouth isn't thin, but it isn't huge either.

"His eyes... His eyes are two different colors. The right one is an aquamarine color, and left one is this brownish black color and is always so cold. I always felt like I was doing something he didn't care for when I looked at that one. Except when I ran away at the ball. Then both of them looked so sad. And when we were taking at the end he looked at me and I thought I was going to melt. I knew what he wanted. But I couldn't. I wanted it as badly as he did, but I couldn't." Her voice quavered slightly, and she bit her lip, eyes focusing on the young man before her.

"It sounds to me like you still want it." He murmured, eyes on his paper where he jotting down notes.

"Yes, well, it doesn't matter much. I made the choice, and now I have to live with it." She replied cheeks flaming. "I'm sorry I went off like that."

"No, actually, that was great. I got a really good idea of who to draw," he replied, putting away his pencil. Flipping back a page he pulled out a small can from his backpack and sprayed it over the page then tore it out and slid it across the table. "Here, have this."

"Thanks," She said with a smile. Grabbing the picture she carefully put it into a folder. "How much do I owe you?"

"I'll let you know when I'm finished." He said, putting everything away.

"What about the picture of Toby?" She asked as she dropped the money for her food on the table.

"Don't worry about it." He replied shrugging on his bag.

"At least let me pay for your food."

"You don't have to." He said, pulling out his wallet.

"I insist." He shrugged, and waited for her to add money for his meal as well.

Stepping outside, he glanced at his watch. "I've actually got to head out. I've got a date planned with Jessie planned for later. We're planning on going with Joel, Eva, and Alice to go see that new movie fantasy film that's coming out if you want to come."

"Nah. I've actually got kid-watching duty tonight."

"If you change your mind your welcome to come. The movie starts at seven."

" 'Kay, I'll keep that in mind." She said as she waved bye.

---

"Sarah! Wait up." Turning, she saw Deryl weaving through the after school crowd to catch up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked as he fell in step with her.

"Well, I've got a present for you," he said grinning.

"What is it?" She asked, following him to his locker.

"It's taken me a month and a half to finish it, but..." he trailed off, pulling a cardboard tube out of his locker.

Sarah looked at him questioningly, as she pulled the top off. Pulling out the canvas inside she opened it, and stared in shock.

There facing her on a balcony in his castle was Jareth. She was amazed with the detail Deryl had put into it, such as the fact that the hair on his head was smaller than that further down. He had even put him in a pair of dove gray breeches and a cream poets blouse -- she felt her cheeks color as she realized it was open to his abs, giving her a great view of his chest -- even though she had never mentioned anything about him not being from their world.

In his hand he offered a crystal. His eyes looked out at her with a look of understanding in his blue gaze, hidden under the fierce pride of his dark eye.

"Oh Deryl, wow." She breathed staring down at the painting. "This is amazing!"

"Thanks," he replied, smiling wider.

Tearing her eyes away she looked up at him. "I really can't tell you how grateful I am. This is," she paused unable to find a word to describe how she felt. Delicately she rolled it back up, putting in back in the protective tube.

"How much do I owe you?" She asked as she grabbed her coin pouch out of her backpack.

"I told you, it's a gift." He replied, shutting his locker.

"You can't be serious! After all that work you put into it, you can't just give it to me!" She demanded, following him outside.

"I can, and I did."

"But," she stammered trying to find a reason to pay him for his amazing work.

"Look Sarah," he said, turning to look at her. "It's a gift. Nothing more."

She shut her mouth with a snap, arguments suddenly flooding. "What?" She finally gasped.

"It's a gift. I can't accept any money for that. It wouldn't be right," he replied relaxing slightly when he realized she was going to argue.

"Alright, but if you ever need anything just let me know." She replied dubiously.

He shrugged. "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, looking down at the tube in her hand in shock.

---

"Deryl, how are you?" Joel asked.

"Pretty good," he replied, setting down his food.

"What that's?" Sarah asked, nodding to a white cylinder poking out his backpack.

Grinning wolfishly he pulled it out and handed it to her. "I'm glad you asked. It's a present a friend of mine asked me to do for you. I've been working on it for a couple of months."

"What do you mean, a present?" She asked, face going pale. Rather than reply he grinned and gestured for her to open it.

With dread she pulled out the canvas and unrolled it. Gasping, she stared.

"Do you like it? It's to go with the other one." He said, eyes twinkling.

"But... I can't accept this," She said, putting it back in it tube.

"You can. You have to." He replied, refusing to take it back.

"What is it?" Alice asked, looking between them. Sighing in defeat, Sarah handed it to her friend.

"Whoa, Deryl, this is amazing," she said turning it so all their friends could see.

In the background of the painting dancers were captured in mid-step, and behind a wall to the side you could see the Labyrinth stretching.

The focus of the image was Sarah herself was wearing a gown of simmering pale mother-of-pearl pink. The translucent sleeves were pulled off her shoulders, and belled gracefully down her arms. The bodice hugged her figure until it reached her hips where the skirt flared over layers of unseen petticoats.

Her dark brown hair was woven with white gold vines and twinkling gem flowers, pulling it away from her face, but still allowing her hair to flow down her back in soft curls. Around her neck was a necklace that matched the flowers and vines in her hair.

Her eyes were what caught everyone's attention the most. They had a hopeful look in them, as though at any second she were going to see someone she never expected to be able to.

"Where did you even get the idea for this?" Eva asked, staring in awe.

"I got the idea from something I saw once," he replied, eyes on Sarah, who was refusing to look at the picture. "I just changed a couple of minor things on the dress."

"I hated those sleeves anyways," she said under her breath, then glared at him in frustration. He just grinned back.

Taking it back, she started to roll it up. Stopping at the top she looked at the stars he had painted above the entire scene. "I'll lay my love between the stars," she murmured, then finished rolling it up.

Putting it back in the tube she grabbed her backpack, and got up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alice asked looking at her confused. Seeing the look on her face she added, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just don't want this to get ruined. I'm going to go put it in my locker," she replied, blinking rapidly.

---

"What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" Deryl asked her, having followed her as discreetly as he could.

"No, it's great, really it is," she answered from inside her locker.

"Sarah? Look at me." He demanded. When she did so he saw tear streaming down her face. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "What is it? Why are you crying?"

"I messed it up so badly. I wish I could done things differently." She cried.

"I'm sure he understands," he replied soothingly. After she had gotten herself under control he gave her one last squeeze and stepped away.

Whipping her eyes she asked, "Where did you get the idea for that dress anyways? I haven't seen it in any movies recently."

"Like I said, I based it on something I saw once," he replied nonchalanty. She looked at him for a moment, lips pursed, but finally sighed. Shaking her head she pulled her books for the rest of the day.

---

Sarah glanced at the prom poster, ginning at the image. After word had gotten out about Deryl skill, she wasn't surprised in the least bit when he had been asked to do all the ads. Looking at the theme she sighed. Even if she did go, it wouldn't have her dreams come true.

Waking out into the April afternoon sunshine she joined her friends who were making plans for the big night.

"So Deryl, who are you going with," she asked, glancing at him.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. Mind if I walk with you for a bit on your way home?"

"I guess," she replied, waving goodbye to her friends.

"I was actually wondering if you would go to prom with me," he said after they had walked a bit in silence.

"That's sweet of you, but I really don't think of you that way. I'm sorry."

"I was just wanting to go as friend anyways," he replied quickly.

"I'm sorry, I just... I can't," she said again.

"Come on Sarah. Your 18 and a senor in high school. You'll regret it if you don't. I ask for so little," he added.

"Yeah, yeah, alright," she agreed, sighing. They walked for a few more moments in silence before she asked, "How can you fear and love some at the same time?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing I was just talking to myself," she said, smiling apologetically.

He nodded, and then stopped. "Well, mom asked me to get something from here, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you. Thanks I guess," she said, walking backwards to talk to him.

"No problem. And Sarah? Maybe they fear the fact that they love."

---

"I've got it," Sarah called as she ran to grab the front door.

"Wow, you look nice," she said when she saw Deryl. He had chosen to wear a pair of slacks with an ivory poets blouse tucked into the top. Over it he had suit vest, and a cape that went to his knees.

"Thanks, so do you," he replied stepping inside.

"Thank you. I had the girl who does all the costumes for the plays make it for me," she replied, leading him into the family room.

"And who is this?" Irene asked, looking Deryl up and down. She crinkled her nose at his choice of clothing but made no other sign she didn't approve.

"This is Deryl. He's taking me to the prom," Sarah replied.

"Is that tonight?" Richard asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes dad. I told you it was."

"Well, you didn't make a big deal of it. I thought this was supposed to be a really big night for most young women," He replied, glancing at his wife in confusion.

"Usually it is," Irene said kindly.

"Well, in honor of the night I'll extend your curfew. Don't worry about getting home until two. Just make sure you behave yourselves." He said, nodding to both of them.

"Don't worry, we will. And thank you Mr. Williams," Deryl replied for both of them. Sarah's father beamed at him, and then led his wife from the room.

"Are you ready?" Deryl asked Sarah offering his arm.

"Almost. I just wanted to grab a cloak to go over this. It may be spring during the day, but it's still winter at night." She said, stepping into the hall. "You can come up if you want."

"Sure," he said following her up the stairs. Stepping into her room she went over to her closet and starting pushing clothes aside looking for her nice cloak, while he leaned on the doorframe.

"I see you've framed them," he said, nodding to where the two paints hung on her wall.

"Yeah. I couldn't stand the thought of them getting dusty," she replied glancing at them for a second before going back to looking.

"I think the dress looks much better on you in real life," he continued.

"Yeah, and without the huge sleeves," she muttered. Finding what she wanted, she grabbed it and swung it around her shoulders. Turning, she paused for a moment and he nodded his approval, then offered his arm.

---

She was having a great time at the prom, and was really enjoying spending time with her friends, but she couldn't help but feel a bit sad.

She knew it was impossible, but each time she danced in the arms of one of her friends she would close her eyes for just a second and wish that the arms that were guiding her were someone else's.

Humming to herself, she felt tears welling up. She blinked them away, and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Deryl asked her, glancing down. She shook her head, but he wasn't convinced. "Why don't we step outside? The fresh air might do you some good."

She nodded her agreement and allowed him to lead her through the crowd, and through the archway outside.

"Wow, they really out did themselves decorating," she gasped looking around at the small garden maze outside.

"Yes, they did," he said leading her down the path. When he found a bench, he offered it to her.

"The night seems to have warmed up a bit as well," she said sitting down. "It's not nearly as cold."

"It is a beautiful night. I can't wait for the moon to come out."

That will be nice," she agreed. "I just wanted to say thank you, tonight has been great."

"Even though your dreams haven't come true?" He asked, watching her.

"I don't my dream would ever be able to come true," she replied. "But you defiantly made it a great night."

Nodding, he sat bowed to her. "I'm going to get us something to drink. Would you be alright by yourself for a moment."

"I'll be fine," she said, smiling. He bowed again and walked down the path towards the music she could faintly hear. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sounds around her, feeling the magic of the night play across her skin.

She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps on the walkway. Turning, she saw someone outline on the walkway pause, watching her. He was slightly taller than Deryl, so she assumed it was someone else from the dance. Looking at the garden around her, she smiled, humming quietly to herself.

"I did understand you know," a voice cut through the quiet, making her freeze. Looking up the pathway she stared in shock at the other person. "It took me quite a while to understand, but eventually I did." He said walking towards her.

"You couldn't have had me as I was. Too much of me was your childhood villain, and not nearly enough was your equal, the one you could trust with your heart." He sat down on the bench next to her, taking her hands in his own.

"As the years went by I watched you mature from a young woman who was just barely discovering what she wanted to someone who knew everything they wanted, and found I was changing too. I was becoming more of the man you wanted." He paused, looking down at their hands.

"Jareth," she breathed finding her voice. "Jareth I'm so sorry. I've wanted to say that for so long. I know what you were offering. What you were trying to do. I realize you were just trying to do what I wanted.

"Please understand that even then I wanted to take your gift. But I also knew I couldn't have it because in order to accept it I would have to give up some of them." She pleaded, whipping away the tears from her cheeks.

"But you wouldn't have," he admonished, offering his handkerchief. She accepted it, looking at him in confusion. "I offered you all of your dreams, no matter what they were. And as they changed you would have gotten the new ones as well." She widened her eyes in surprise as she realized the implications of his words.

"So you mean if I had accepted, I would have gotten Toby back?" She asked quietly.

"If that had been what you desired. Although, I must admit I am glad you did not accept it." She looked up at him in shock, and he explained. "Because you chose to run the Labyrinth I got to know you even better, and you got a chance to know me, if even a little. I also think you learned quite a bit about yourself."

She nodded, and found that she was crying. "Sarah, what is it?" Jareth asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Relief I guess. I've spent all this time worried that you hated me for what I did, and now I find out that you're glad of it."

She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her. When she had control over herself he let go, but rather than jump away as he feared she continued to lean her shoulder on his.

"How are you here?" She asked finally, looking up at him.

"What do you mean, how am I here?" He smiled down at her.

"I mean, how are you in my realm. I thought you couldn't leave the Underground unless you were summoned."

"But I haven't left. You were brought to me." At the confused look on her face he explained. "Deryl is a member of my court. I sent him to live in the mortal realm and watch over you for me, making sure that you were protected.

"He came to me when you went to him to paint you a picture he told me about it. I actually stood for him as he painted it. After it was done I requested he paint me one of you, as you are now. He painted two versions, one for me and one he gave to you." She stared up at him in shock. He chuckled at the look on her face, and wrapped his arms tighter.

"But then, what about tonight?" She asked quietly.

"I've been planning it since he told me about your mortal tradition. I had him ask you to the ball, and then told him when the time was right to bring you into our world so I could speak with you.

"Sarah," he said, as he lifted his hand in front of her face, summoning a crystal to it. "I'd like to offer this to you again, this time with you understanding completely, and knowing I want nothing in exchange."

She sat up looking between his face and the object in his hand. Taking a deep breath, she took it from him, holding it in her own hands on wonder.

Holding it close to her, she asked quietly, "May I have my first one now?"

"Anything. Just ask." He replied breathlessly. She didn't say anything, but he understood nonetheless. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close, and kissed her lightly.

---

Okay, so I'm happy with how this thing turned out. It was lightly inspired by the music video for "As the World Falls Down." (great vid. If you haven't seen it you can find it on youtube, or else you can download it from Itunes. They also have the video for "Underground" available.)

Just as an update, I do have most of the final chapter for "What's Real?" typed up... it's just over at my Grandparents. I just need to go up there and send it back to myself (because I FINALLY HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK) finish it, and post it.

I've also got another piece I'm going to be starting soon, that will actually have a plot to it (gasp!) I've just have to bang out a couple of the minor details and then start writing. It will have chapters, but I'm hopefully going to be a chapter or two ahead of what I'm posting.


End file.
